24 days
by Angel Bat
Summary: Kuronue and his wife Angel are trying to have a good Christmas when a car accident right before Christmas takes Angel’s life. Now an angel says that he has 24 days to try to tell Angel that he loved her and a bit more.


24 days

Summery: Kuronue and his wife Angel are trying to have a good Christmas when a car accident right before Christmas takes Angel's life. Now an angel says that he has 24 days to try to tell Angel that he loved her and a bit more.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH…even though I wish I did!

Fic start!

Kuronue plopped down in the snow with next to his wife. "This is going to be the best Christmas right Ang?" Angel nodded a smile on her face. "Yep! I know this because Rei and the others are coming for dinner!" She sat up some on her elbows and sighed some. "Snow is so much fun don't you think?" Kuronue nodded and sat up. He threw a snow ball at her and laughed when it went all in her hair. "That wasn't nice!" She yelled and threw snow at him too. "I'm going to get you for that Angel!" He pounced on her and she laughed when he began tickling her. "Stop it Kuro-koi!" Kuronue smirked and kissed her deeply. "I win!" Angel shook her head and smiled "Come on let's go inside it's getting colder." Kuronue picked her up and carried her inside, "This good?" Angel laughed softly, "Nope!"

After they had hot cocoa and ate dinner Angel sat on the couch in Kuronue's lap watching TV. "Can you believe it's almost Christmas Eve?" Kuronue shook his head and smiled at his mate, "Nope it's hard to believe we haven't see the others in a month." Angel looked up at him and smiled some, "Well they are coming Christmas day so I'm not too worried…" Kuronue kissed her and smiled, "Yeah I know…"

Christmas Eve

Angel hopped up and down on the bed that she and Kuronue shared, "Come on Kuro-chan wake up!" Kuronue threw another pillow at her which she ducked from. "No I'm sleepy!" Angel kneeled by his face and sighed softly, "Please!" Kuronue opened his indigo eyes and grabbed her waist pulling her to him. "I said nope…." Angel sighed, "Aw come on we go help him every Christmas Eve!" Kuronue sat up slightly and turned to her the covers falling off his bare chest. "And your point is? Angel, He can take care of him self he does it the rest of the year…" Angel pouted and ran a hand over his chest, "Come on Kuro-chan! Please…" Kuronue shook his head, "Not this year Angel…" Angel sat up and got out of bed, "Fine…I'll help him on my own!" Her golden brown eyes blazed but it wasn't with anger it was with disappointment.

"I'll be back later." She had said about an hour later after she had taken a shower and got dressed. She picked up the bag of food and gifts by the door for hers and Kuronue's boss. Angel put the gifts in the car and then got into the car. She started it up and backed out of there driveway. She started down the street till she got to a major rode and started to drive a little faster.

An hour later

Kuronue sighed when the phone rang and picked it up, "Hello?" "Um are you Mr. Kusan?" Kuronue blinked at the phone, "Yea I am…is something wrong?" The woman on the other line sighed softly, "I hate to be the one to tell you but your wife has been hurt she's in the hospital now." Kuronue gasped and almost dropped the phone, "I'll be right there!"

At the hospital

"Where is Angel Kusan's room?" Kuronue yelled at the nurse, "She's my wife I have to see her!" The nurse blinked, "Room 199 right down the hall." Kuronue nodded and ran down the hallway. He opened the door and ran to her bed. Angel was hooked up to so many cords and tubes. "Angel…what happened to you?" The doctor walked in and sighed, "I can tell you that sir…your wife was hit by a drunk driver…she's not going to last long…" Kuronue held her hand tightly, "There has to be something you can do!" The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry Mr. Kusan but we did all we could do…" Kuronue buried his face into Angel's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Angel so sorry…I…" The doctor left the room but a soft glow came over the room. Kuronue looked up and saw a beautiful angel standing there. She smiled and kneeled by him, "Kuronue…you want your wife to stay?" Kuronue nodded and the angel smiled, "I can arrange that but she will still have this accident…this is her time…but…if you can prove that you love her then you may have a chance…you have 24 days…good luck." A bright flash of light went around Kuronue and he ended up in bed. He looked around the room until her saw the bathroom door open. He blinked and gasped when Angel walked out her hair up in a bun and a towel around her, "Good morning!" Kuronue screamed and hugged her tightly, "You ok!" Angel laughed softly, "Of course I'm ok! What were you thinking?" Kuronue smiled and kissed her softly, "Nothing Angel…nothing."

End of chapter 1


End file.
